Kitties
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: SakakiYomi, onesided KaorinSakaki and TomoSakaki. Tomo has a brilliant plan involving Sakaki, Yomi and a pair of cat ears. Surely it will work... right?


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

**_(A.N: For Kagura-chan, it's FINALLY done! _cheers**

Kitties  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Takino Tomo had the impression that this just wasn't going to work. Sure she was brilliant and all that jazz, but she still had severe doubts as to whether her plan, which she had stayed up the _entire night _double-checking for any possible faults and correcting them, would actually go her way or not. And by the looks of things, it most certainly was not going to go the way she wanted it too.

You see, Tomo, like many other classmates of hers, wanted to know what went on inside of Sakaki's mind. So she drew up a plan, based on what Sakaki's reactions were to certain objects, like cute things. Seeing as that was a positive thing, the wildcat made a deduction that she liked cute things. Her plan involved her long suffering best friend Yomi who, if the plan went through like she wanted it to, would be forced to wear cat ears and talk to Sakaki in order to get to know the lone wolf better.

And talking of Yomi, there she was, right in front of Tomo and with no idea of what was going to happen. This was going to be brilliant; she would get to know the wonderful Sakaki better and make an idiot out of Yomi in the process. But why had she decided to use Yomi for her oh-so-splendiferous plan? Oh she'd think about that more later, but Yomi was the obvious choice.

Now to put her plan into action…

"Morning Musume!" Tomo cheered right in Yomi's ear, jumping on the taller girl's back and causing her to look around, a filthy look on her face.

"That joke might have been funny the first thousand times you used it, but now it's just plain annoying," she snapped.

"Aaaaw c'mon Yomi, you know annoying you is the most fun I have in my life at the moment."

"And sadly for you that's probably true," Yomi muttered, to which Tomo then took offence.

"HEY! You know I'm Tomo the great, right? I have much more amusing things than bothering myself with commoners such as you."

"Fine by me," Yomi replied. "You'd save me from my daily Tomo-induced headache if you did shut up."

Tomo stood the for a moment, fuming as her friend strode off… and then she realised that her perfect plan would be completely ruined if Yomi refused to talk to her, and that was something she just couldn't risk! She hadn't stayed up all night for nothing after all!

"Hey Yomi! YOMI!" she yelled and sped after the other girl. "Yomiiiii, wait!"

Yomi glared at Tomo as she caught up with her then bluntly asked, "Okay, what is it you want this time? And no I'm not lending you money."

"I don't want money!" Tomo shouted in reply. "I just want you to do me a favour."

"Why does that make me somewhat afraid?" Yomi sighed. "Okay, what is it you want?"

"Well if you don't mind doing me this liiittle favour," Tomo grinned, then reached into her bag and pulled out a paair of catears.

"Tomo, what the Hell are those? And what are you DOING?!" Yomi sounded infuriated at the fact that Tomo had put said cat ears on Yomi's head. Tomo doged a punch from her friend and smirked; he grand plan was in motion. Of course she could always have worn the cat ear's herself, but she doubted Sakaki would have noticed. And that was what it all came down to: Sakaki. Tomo had recently learned that the tall girl had a fascination with cute things, and Yomi definitely seemed not to fit this category normally. She just wanted to see her reaction, that was all… no it really was!

"Tomo, what's the big idea?" Yomi asked.

"I just want you to wear them."

Yomi glowered at Tomo and tried to pull the cat-ears off her head. It didn't work; they were glued on tight.

"Tomo what the Hell have you done?!" she yelled, annoyed that she had fallen for one of Tomo's tricks.

"Just want you to wear them, looks nice," Tomo grinned, pretending not to have realised that the ears were now stuck on Yomi's head.

"Don't try and act all innocent, Tomo, now why are they not coming off."

"They're not going to come off until the glue wears off," Tomo grinned. "So you're stuck looking all nice and cute today."

"Tomo, you do realise that this is probably against the school dress-code?" Yomi snapped.

"Why would it state that you can't wear cat-ears to school?" Tomo raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's not the sort of thing most people would do, is it?"

"Exactly, now why do you want me to wear them?" Yomi sighed, resigning herself to the fact that Tomo was going to get her own way whatever.

"Because I want Sa… because it looks nice," Tomo replied, quickly covering up so that Yomi did not have the slightest clue as to her oh-so-ingenious plan.

Yomi shot her a demonic look, "If I get teased because of this I swear I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't want to kill me," Tomo made puppy-dog eyes at Yomi, who once again scowled in return.

"Believe me, I would," she hissed. "I look like an idiot!"

"No difference there then," Tomo grinned. "OUCH!" she clutched her head where Yomi had just hit her.

Yomi stopped and blinked in surprise, looking as though she'd seen a ghost or something.

"What's up?" Tomo asked.

"We're on time," Yomi gasped.

"Wha?"

"We've finally managed to make it to school on time for the first time in about a month!" Yomi replied. "In fact we're not only on time, we're early!"

"Whoopee-de-fricking-doo," Tomo rolled her eyes. "Jeez Yomi, you complain about having cat ears stuck on you're head then start cheering when we make it into school on time. And you call me a spazz."

"That's because you are a spazz," someone else replied before Yomi had a chance to. Tomo spun around and gave Kagura a venomous look, but Kagura, who was by then almost as imune to Tomo's 'looks' as Yomi was, just laughed, making Tomo even more infuriated.

"Anyways, why are you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," Tomo grumbled.

There was silence as they walked inside, then…

"Yomi, what's the deal with the cat ears?"

Yomi resisted the urge to either bash her own, or better yet Tomo's head into the wall. She had known that someone would notice, and if even Kagura had noticed them that quickly then she was going to be the laughigstock of the whole school for a while. Tomo was going to pay dearly for this!

"Never you mind," she grumbled at Kagura as they headed upstairs to their classroom. When they finally arrived they noticed that Osaka and Sakaki were already there, Osaka staring out into space muttering to herself about something that sounded suspiciously like a 'spork invasion from Mars', and Sakaki sitting there being ranted on at by none other than Kaorin, who wasn't even in their class any more.

"Morning all," Osaka snapped out of her daze and grinned at them before going off with the fairies again.

Sakaki meanwhile had turned a wonderful shade of crimson, though no one could figure out why. No one, that is, except for one Takino Tomo, and she was glad because she knew that her plan he finally begun to work, and it was going exactly as planned.

… That is until Sakaki jumped out of her seat and randomly kissed Yomi on the lips, shocking the smaller girl as much as everyone else, except perhaps Tomo and Kaorin, who both looked utterly devistated. Kagura was simply confused while Osaka just continued to stare into the middle of nowhere.

Tomo gasped, a look of utter devistation on her face and said, "It's not working... the plan's backfried!"

"You mean backfired, moron," Kagura rolled her eyes. "And what plan would this be, exactly?"

"My plan to use Yomi so I can get closer to Saka... NEVER YOU MIND!"

"Get closer to Sakaki?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Something you're not telling me, Tomo?"

"NO!" Tomo yelled, only confirming on Kagura's mind that there was indeed something the other girl wasn't telling her.

"Sa… ka… ki… sama…" Kaorin gasped, tears welling in her eyes.

"She _stole _my Sakaki, damnit!" Tomo growled, mostly annoyed by the fact that Yomi had just stolen _her_ Sakaki, but also rather pissed off by the fact that Kaorin was wailing as though the end of the world was near.

"Your Sakaki?" Kagura raised an eyebrow; yep, there was definitely something Tomo wasn't telling her. Kaorin, sadly, was still sobbing  
and it was getting on Kagura's nerves. "Will you shut the Hell up," Kagura took the liberty of slapping the wailing girl over the head,  
which only served to make her gripe even further.

"Ah think they're all aliens," Osaka piped up at probably one of the singularly most inappropriate moments ever, even for her.

"I don't care! My plan backfired on me!" Tomo yelled in exasperation with the whole situation.

"It's your own fault, moron," Kagura yawned, completely disinterested.

Osaka, meanwhile, was still on a completely different planet to everyone else, as usual, "Is Sakaki an alien? It sure would explain why everyone's in love with her. Maybe she's like an apendix or something."

"Osaka, the apendix is an organ in your body," Kagura sweatdropped.

"Your body can play music?" Osaka's eyes lit up at the thought.

Kagura sweatdropped and Tomo just gave her a completely blank look. Kaorin was still wailing though.

"Sakaki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa," she whined.

It was then that the bell rang and Kaorin found herself being dragged out of the classroom by Kimura, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Sakaki meanwhile was purring, which was odd considering Yomi was the one wearing the cat-ears.  
"I am never trying something like this again," Tomo groaned and Kagura snorted.

"Numbnut."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A NUMBNUT!?!"

And so it was that Tomo retured to her normal self in an astonishingly short space of time.

It wasn't long before Yukari arrived in class, yawning as though she'd just woken up – which, in actuality, she probably had. Nyamo was with her, shaking her head and sighing at her friend's laziness.

They both stopped in their track upon seeing Sakaki, Yomi and the cat-ears though.

"Cat-ears," Nyamo groaned, hiding her face in her hands as though trying not to remember something she'd been attempting to completely forger for a long time.

"You see!" Yukari laughed, slapping Nyamo on the back. "I told you I wasn't the only one who'd do something like this."

Nyamo turned and even deeper shade of crimson and glare att her friend, "You tell them about that and I'll kill you."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something going on with those two?" Kagura asked the dejected looking Tomo, who simply shrugged.

Why did her plans always backfire, damnit?!


End file.
